


Hey Cutie

by truisui



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truisui/pseuds/truisui
Summary: Baekhyun just finds everything about Mark Lee cute.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Hey Cutie

Mark Lee was fun to tease. 

He was also awfully adorable, with round, innocent eyes and high cheekbones. He reminded Baekhyun of a baby squirrel. 

Whenever Baekhyun leaned in to whisper flirty things in the other boy’s ear, he blushed pink. 

Baekhyun couldn't stop teasing Mark, calling his name whenever he could, making him lose games, and so on. 

_If only he was in EXO_ , Baekhyun thought disappointedly. _He'd have so much fun torturing his sweet dongsaeng._

“Mark, why don't you be our translator for EXO?” Baekhyun asked him jokingly one day. “I'd pay you well.”

Mark giggled at that. The way he laughed at everything was cute as well. Baekhyun sometimes told random jokes just to get a reaction out of Mark and hear his cute laughter.

“No can do, hyung,” he says, amused. “You've got to study English yourself, I'm loyal to NCT.”

“Come on, man!” Baekhyun shouts exaggeratedly. “I'd buy you a Lamborghini, you still wouldn't come?” 

“A Lamborghini, hyung? Woah, flex,” Mark gasps, pretending to be surprised and playing along with Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, we’d go on a ton of rides together, baby,” Baekhyun says flirtingly, slinging an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders.

Mark turns red and coughs. “G-gee, well, that sure sounds like fun.”

“It's always fun with you around,” Baekhyun sighs. "I wish I could bring you around everywhere like my puppy.”

“Puppy?” Mark sputters — even his ears are colored now. 

Baekhyun smirks, pinching his dongsaeng’s cheek. “You're like my cute little puppy, Mark. Or baby squirrel. Or baby lion or tiger, whatever. You're just my baby.”

“Are you complimenting me or dissing me, hyung?” he asks, furrowing his brow. 

“Mm, I'm just teasing you as usual,” Baekhyun chuckles. 

_‘Cause you're such a cutie, I can't help it._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this super duper short one shot! please comment/kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
